fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ozora Mizuki
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of the moon. Mizuki is a cool and confident young girl, who loves dancing and would love to join a dance group one day. She says quite a lot. General Information Appearance In civilian, Mizuki wears a red shirt with a dark blue top underneath. She wears black skinny jeans and brown boots. Her hair is light blue colored and very wavy. She has a part of her hair tied into a little ponty tain on the back of her head. The pony tail is hold by a dark red colored bow. Her eye color is purple. As Cure Leveret, her hair beomes violet but stays at the same length as Mizuki's hair is. Her hair is still tied into a little pony tail on the back of her hair, and is hold by a bow. But this bow is pale yellow colored. Her eye color changed unchanged. Her warrior outfit consits of a violet colored dress whose skirt has two layers. The first layer has the same color as the remaining dress, while the second is dark purple colored. Over the dress, she wears a white cloth that is hold by a pink heart. The heart is placed on her chest. Over the dress, she also wears a belt that has the same color as the second layer of her skirt. She silk tights and white boots. Personality Mizuki is a cool and confident middle school student attending the Shiro Private Middle School. Mizuki loves dancing and would love to join a dance group one day. However, Mizuki is rather stubborn and gets annoyed pretty fast. That's why people tend to leave her alone. Towards her friends, she's a lovely-dovely young girl who likes cute things and also is clums sometimes. Relationships Family *'Ozora Hikaru' - Mizuki's father, who she lives with since he and Mizuki's mother divorced. *'Himura Chika' - Mizuki's mother. *'Himura Ami' - Mizuki's younger sister, who currently lives with her mother. Friends *'Shirosora Pearl' *'Sumire' Etymology - means "large" or "great", while means "sky". Ozora also means "firmament" or "heaven", which is a reference to the series' main theme. - Mizuki can either come from meaning "beauty" or "beautiful" combined with meaning "moon", so her name means "beautiful moon", matching to her power. It also can come from together with meaning "hope".http://www.behindthename.com/name/mizuki Cure Leveret - Leveret comes from the English word which literally means "young hare". Her name is probably a reference to the Moon Rabbit, also a reference to her powers of the moon. Power Cure Leveret is Mizuki's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Leveret holds the power of the moon, fused with Sumire's powers of the purple rainbow. Besides being a rainbow warrior, Cure Leveret is also the Guardian of the Moon. Her direct partner is Cure Wendy, the Pretty Cure of time. Her transformation phrase is "Full Moon Rising!". Attacks *'Holy Purple Moonlight Burst' - Transformation "Pretty Cure! Moon Design Coloration!" - Pretty Cure! Moon Design Coloration! is the official transformation phrase used by Ozora Mizuki to transform into Cure Leveret in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga. "Pretty Cure! Color The Moonlight!" - Pretty Cure! Color The Moonlight! is the official transformation phrase used by Ozora Mizuki and Shirosora Pearl to transform into Cure Leveret and Cure Wendy in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga. Songs Duets Trivia *Mizuki shares her last name with Ozora Akari from Aikatsu!. *Mizuki is the first Sky Pretty Cure Cure having her name not written in katakana. Though Mizuki is no Cure. *Mizuki is the second main character in the Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure seasons to have in her last name. The first was Shirosora Pearl. **Of the whole series, she is the third, while Shirosora Diamond was the first. *She is the second main character of the series to have her name not being related to a gemstone. The first was Yukinobana Ciel, her team mate. *Mizuki shares her name with Nanatsumi Mizuki from Hell-Fire Pretty Cure, a spin-off season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Gallery References Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters